What a girl Wants
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: Something I got bored and made, being my first fic, please reveiew and be nice! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

What a Girl Wants

A/N: Hello, this is my first fic, so be nice, please. R&R please! Enjoy!! SasuSaku

" Ahem, excuse me, coming through," Sakura said, squezzing through a crowd, she was at Konoha High, " Ten, help." Sakura whined as a boy pinned her to the wall. TenTen threw a kunai at the boy, missing him barely, " 'Kura, hurry, concert in 10." tenTen whispered the last part. sakura gasped and ran to the school stage.

" Welcome back! Today for our welcoming ceremony, we have ULH!!" Tsunade said The students cheered and music began. naruto jumped up to see the girls. Sasuke made him fall, " Hey, teme why'd you do that?" Naruto whined. ".." Was his anwser.

4 girls ran on stage. Sakura was wearing a low-rise top and a mini skirt, she had pair of fishnet armwarmers and boots. Her top was black with skulls all over it. She had no time to change after getting pinned to the wall.

Ino wore a white mens dress shirt and a icicle styled skirt that went to her ankle. Her blonde hair was up in two braids. Her icey eyes were covered in dark green contacts. Plus, she had a pair of powder blue ballet flats.

Hinata wore a blue party gown, cut up into a top and armwarmers, she had a pair of faded jeans on and her hair was up in a bun( Much like TenTens). The only special thing about her was a pair a 4 inch high heels.

TenTen wore her hair down, and had on a cheerleader top and a pair of baggy pant's. She had a pair of black converse. She had a headset mic on.

" Hey! How'r you?!" Tenten calle trough the crowd. She got screams and cheers. " Hey! Sit your asses down or we'll leave!" Sakura yelled trough her mic. Everyone who wasn't sitting sat. Sakura smiled triumpthly. Gaara, Sasori, and Deidara began to play their instruments.

Valentine's Day

_(Sakura)_

My insides all turned to ash, so slow

And blew away as I collapsed, so cold

A black wind took them away, from sight

And held the darkness over day, that night

_(Ino)_

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

I used to be my own protection, but not now

Cause my path had lost direction, somehow

A black wind took you away, from sight

And held the darkness over day, that night

_(All)_

And the clouds above move closer

Looking so dissatisfied

And the ground below grew colder

As they put you down inside

But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing

_(Hinata)_

So now you're gone, and I was wrong

I never knew what it was like, to be alone

_(Sakura)_

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(I used to be my own protection, but not now)

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day

(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

They sung many other songs, then ended the concert. " Cya! We'll be back in 3 months!!" Sakura and Hinata called out at the same time. They all rushed off stage. They went to the office in more casual clothes. Shizune shot her head up, " Oh, are you new?" Shizune asked, standing up. " Yeah, we just got here, we miss anything?" Hinata asked/answered. " Oh, just a concert, names?" Shizune said. " Haruno Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen." Sakura said, " So, who played." Hiata asked trying to hold back a laugh, " Oh, some band ULH?" Shizune said/asked " WHAT?!" The girls fake yelled. " Oh my god! we missed that!?" Hinata screamed/yelled." Uh, yeah. They left a bit ago, here are your schedules." Shiune said while handing them schedules, " Thanks!" Sakura called, running out.

They arrived to Kakashi's classin 10 minutes. As they charged into the class shouting. " Uh, excuse me, who in the hell are you girls?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book. Sakura had a are-you-stupid-we're-your-new-students look on her face, " We're new, Haruno sisters? Ring any bells?" Sakura asked flatly. " Eh? Whatever, go sit somewhere." Kakashi said, returning his gaze to his book. Sakura, last of the girls to sit, got stuck next to Sasuke.. Naruto was sitting behind Sasuke and then, " Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" A blond called, " Whatever, I'm Haruno Sakura. Now, if you will, leave me the fuck alone." Sakura shot at Naruto. Naruto sunk in his seat, and Sasuke scoffed. " Hina-chan, why are you sitting there?"Sakura asked Hinata, " I dunno, just sat down. Uh, Naruto, was it?" Hinata asked, Naruto sat up and nodded, " Did you go to the concert? Who played? What songs did they play? " Hinata over loaded him with questions, " Uh, I went, they were ULH and they played, um, like the whole 1 st album, and who are you?" Naruto said in response, " Im Haruno Hinata, you know Saku-chan, um, this is tenten, and this is Ino." Hinata said, pointing out the girls." Oh, dammit, 'Kura! C'mere for a sec!" Ino called across the class, Sakura got up ignoring all the boys. " What, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked. " Get this boy off me!" Ino screamed pointing to Shikamaru. Sakura fixed her shirt, (the shirt had two chocolate bunnies on it, one of the bunnies was missing it's ears, the other missing it's butt. The one missing it's ass said, " my butt hurts" and the other said" huhh?") She then slapped the boy in the face, he didnt wake up, so then she kicked his side, he groggily got up, then fell asleep on his desk, " Oh, thanks 'kura!!" Ino called.

Sakura sat back down, then got annoyed by naruto, agian. " Hey, hey,hey!? Why'd you hit Shikamaru-teme!? Why are you sitting next to Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto harassed. " I hit lazy fucker cuz he was sleepin' on my sis, im sittin here cuz i wanna, leave me the fuck alone, dobe." Sakura answered. Naruto shrugged and began to talk to Hinata.

Sakura had music class next, so when she got there, Anko, the teacher asked her to preform a song, Sakura hesitated because she didn't want her voice to be reconized, so when she sang, she didn't care. " Big girls dont cry, dont cry,dont cry,dont dry." sakura finished. The whole class, exept Sasuke, had their jaws dropped. "Y-y-y-youur Aurora, from ULH!!" A girl screamed, " Um, yeah. My sisters Ino,Hinata,and TenTen are Snow-belle, Beauty, and Cinderelly. And we are fom ULH, and no i or my sisters, will sign autographs. " Sakura said. Anko was not so surprised, " Well, Haruno, have a seat. Oh, next to your new singing partner, Uchiha sasuke." Anko said cheerfully, Sakura had a look of horror across her face. She slowly dragged herself next to sasuke.

At lunch Sakura told her sister what happened." Oh well, at least we are way better, hotter, smarter, more creative, and more known than those populars." Hinata said. "oh, Naruto. Dont forget, come to this address after school to work on our poem." hinata said. Anko walked in the cafe' and walked over to Sakura, " You and Sasuke will be preforming for aa concert, together, in a month. You both need to pratice together." Anko said, leaving a horrified Sakura there." Sasuke, come to this address after school, i need to talk to you." Sakura said, handing Sasuke a piece of paper.Ino had a art project she had to work on with Shikamaru, so he got her address, same with1010, she had a play they had to work on, and he got her address.

Like my cliffie? please review. Be nice!! or you'll get a mean e-mail!! Plus I need at least 5 reviews till I will update!!


	2. At the House

What A Girl Wants

A/N: I know that someone said the way i write my paragraphs sucks, but i don't care. I write the way I do. Oh, and i revealed their identities early cuz i wanted to, and they wore wigs. Sorry, forgot to write that. ino had a black wig, sakura had a brown wig, hinata had a blond wig, and tenten had a red wig.

Chapter two: Woah, Major Attractions.

_Knock!Knock!_

" Um, yeah?" A girl with honey colored hair asked opening the door." I'm here to work with Sakura." a raven haired boy said flatly. " 'kay, Cherry! Get down here!!" the girl yelled. " I'm Aimi, her big sister. And you are..." Aimi said. " Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said. "SHIT!" Sakura's voice echoed the small house.

Sakura was sculpting with a wad of clay, blasting her stario, and singing when she heard her name called, " Cherry! Get down here!!" Her sister Aimi yelled. Sakura suddenly stopped her sculpting, tripped over her stario, and smashed into Hinata's grafitti art. " SHIT!" Sakura screamed. " "kura!?" All the girls yelled at the same time. They ran into Sakura's room and saw her knee bleeding. She had cut the knee of her jeans when she fell, all she did was shoo her sisters away and limped to the living room. " Ugh, you know I use this time to work on my sculpting! aimi look what you made me do! Where are the band-" Sakura began, when she looked up to see a certain Uchiha looking confused, standing by the door. " Oh, well, um, hehe, you see, I was working, and um , i fell, and well..." Sakura said nervosly. " Saku! Your shirt!" Hinata screamed. Sakura immediatly looked down, her shirt was a oldc cut off, it ended around mid-stomach, plus it was covered in blood. " Well that can't be good." Sakura said, she turned her back to Sasuke, her lifted up her top to see her old cut re-opened. " I'd classify that a very deadly, um, Aimi, I need to go to the hospital." Sakura said. " Lemme see." Aimi said, Sakura took her shirt off, tossed it in the trash and turned to her sister, and Sasuke.

" Sakura! that's the 4th time you opened up that cut! Be more careful!" ino nagged. " Yo, Ino-chan, chill. All I did was removed a few of the stiches." Sakura said. TenTen, who was in New York when it happened, asked, " Um, Sakura? how'd you cut yourself? Remember, I was visiting dad in New york." TenTen asked. " Oh, I didn't do anything bad, all i did was hang-out with Gaara, Sai, and Itachi when I got up, I tripped, being my clumsy self, and fell on the tombstone for cuosin Dearina." sakura said, as if it was nothing. " i lost my favorite skateboard that day. Dumbass Itachi. He stole it!" Sakura yelped. " Grandma tsunade, can I pleeease stay with my friend?" a familiar voice pleaded. " I said 'no' Naruto! Now shut up! i have a patient." Tsunade's voice argued. " Eh, who??" Naruto bugged. " Haruno Sakura. Repeat patient. long medical history." Tsunade said. Sakura giggled at her 'long medical history' part. " Tsunade-sama! i missed you! Oh, a whole 3 days, too long!" Sakura cried hugging Tsunade." THREE DAYS!?" Everyone ( except Sasuke,Tsunade, and Aimi) yelled. " Hehe. Yeah. I sprained my ankle 3 days ago." Sakura said. " how is that 'too long'?" naruto asked. " Well, you see, I come here almost daily." Sakura said. " She's careless, clumsy, and very messy. When she trips, she falls on something, or when she skate's she'll fall down." Hinata said. " HINA-CHAN!!" naruto called happily. Hinata sighed, " Hi, Naruto." Hinata said, flatly.

" Okay, you said you wanted to talk to me." Sasuke said. " Did Anko tell you about a concert?" Sakura asked. " No. " Sasuke said, " Well, she wants us, together, to preform a concert in one month." Sakura said, groanig as she fell back on her bed." hn. " Sasuke responded. Sakura shot up, then ran over to her sculpture, which she absent mindedly made, and quickly covered it. Her room was flooded with clay figures and vampire posters. Her bed had red sheets and a black comforter. Her rug was navy blue while her desk was mahogany. She had a silver dining chair and a navy blue basket. The only odd thing in the room was the pink jewlery box on her desk. Sakura went over to her desk and picked up a floder, she took out a bunch of papers and rumaged trough them. " Here." Sakura said, tossing a few papers at him, Sakura got a cd and put it in her sterio, picked her stereo remote and turned it on, searching the cd for the right song. " Dumb stereo." Sakura muttered.

_Knock!Knock!_

" Um, yeah, who do you need." Aimi said, opening the door. " Ino." Shikamaru said, before yawning. " "kay, Cinderella! Compny!" Aimi called. " I guess that your Shikamaru." Aimi said, letting him in the house.

Ino was writing a song when suddenly, " Cinderella! Company!" Aimi called. Ino reluctantly got up and picked up a certain cherryblossoms jacket. Ino was singing when she walked down the stairs, " 'Turn my mic up louder, got to say something'.." Ino began, " Yeah, Shikamaru, come on." io said, yawning herself. Once in her baby-blue/ powder white room, Ino began to sing agian, " ' Bleed it out take it deeper just to throw it away' .." Ino began. "Subject?" Ino asked normally, " I dont care." Shikamaru said, " Oky, fine. how 'bout we do, our likes and dislikes?" Ino asked, " Whatever." Shikamaru said." Okay, your likes?" Ino asked. " Sleeping, clouds, and my room." Shikamaru answered." Dislikes?" Ino asked. " Being awake, Naruto, and fangirls." Shikamaru said. " Okay. Well, at least you didn't have a secret identety get exposed due to a stupid sister." Ino said. Then she began to sing agian. " ' No more sorrow'..." ino sang. " You really do like to sing, don't you?" Shikamaru asked. " Eh? Oh, yeah. I wrote all the damn songs. So... yeah. I love to sing." Ino said.

"Yo, hinata-chan!!" Naruto called. " err. up here naruto." Hinata called while trying to work on getting graffitti art on her wall. When Naruto walked into her room, he saw the walls covered in graffitti. " So, your the one vandelizing the old building?" naruto asked. " Duh. I got nothing better to do since my parents ...d-died." Hinata said, sadly. " Oh, I'm sorry. I... sorry." naruto said. Hinata began to cry then. " I-i-i havent s-s-stuttered s-since m-m-my m-mom a-a-a-and dads f-funeral." Hinata stuttered. naruto held hinata in a tight hug. She wept into his chest. " It's okay..." Naruto said reasuringly. Hinata noded into his chest. TenTen smiled and took a pic on her camera phone. " For later." TenTen whispered to herself.

_Knock!Knock!_

" Grrrr..." aimi said, walking to her house door. " You need Ten?" Aimi asked, with a pinth a anger in her voice. " Yeah." neji said. " TENTEN!!" Aimi screamed. " Just one damn second!!" tenten's voice answered.

"TENTEN!!" Aimi's voice echoed the house. " just one damn second!" tenten answered. She quickly grabbed her cell, and began to text someone. She walked downstairs, still texting, and then said, " Yeah? I'm in a conversation with someone, y'know, Deidara." tenten said, still texting. " Urm, some hyuuga wants to talk with you.." aimi said, teasingly. " C'mon neji, you got your script?" tenten said. " Yeah." Neji answered.

" Grrr... I hated that song!!" Sakura complained. " Hn." " Do you ever talk?" Sakura asked. " Occasionaly." Sasuke said. " ... ooookkkkaaaaayyyyyy, moving on. Bye?" Sakura said. " Cya." Sasuke said, leaving. " Whew, finally." sakura said. _Why do i not want him to go??_ Sakura thought._** Cuz you like him!! I mean he's so H-O-T!!**_ Her infamous inner said._ No, he's so U-G-L-Y!!_ Sakura stayed there arguing with her inner for a while. Then a little scream snapped her out of her daze." INO!!" Sakura screamed.

" AHHHHH! OMG! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINA-CHAN!?" Ino's voice ecohed." INO!!" Sakura's voice echoed.Sasuke had even heared that. " Why are you yelling?" Aimi and Sakura said simultaniusly ( I can't spell. LOL ). " eh? Oh, lookie at the picture!" Ino whispered, showing them a picture of Hinata and Naruto hugging. " oh...my...god." Sakura said. " Uh, I think you should go, Uzumaki." Ino said, knida upset for breaking up such a cute embrace. " Uh, yeah. Bye, Hinata." naruto said, softly." B-b-bye N-Naruto." hinata stuttered. " Eh, are you stuttering, why?" Sakura asked, " I was s-suddenly remembering the...a-a-accident." Hinata answered, on the verge of tears. Hinata began to sob, " Hina-chan, shhh, I-we m-miss them t-t-to. Calm d-down." Sakura said, as she bagan sobbing. TenTen walked out of her room and saw Ino's lip quivering, " 'Nata, 'Kura, Ino, why are you guys crying?" Tenten asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. " The accident." ino said, _**VERY**_ sadly. " Y-you guys! T-that was over 7 y-yeasr ago..." TenTen said, now a fully sad voice. Neji saw Naruto's retreating back, her swiftly grabbed Naruto and re-directed him twords Hinata. " What's up Neji? " Naruto whispered. " Calm her." Neji said firmly. Naruto nodded and slowly walked over to Hinata. Neji hated the situation, so he called back-up. He got Shikamaru to wake up, and called Sasuke.

_'Hello?'_

**' Get back to the haruno residence.'**

_'Why?'_

**' Bad situation, crying, help, now.'**

_' Oor what?'_

**' I'll call your mother.'**

_' Fine.'_

**'Good.'**

_' -DIAL TONE- '_

About 15 minutes later, Neji directed Sasuke to see the 5 girls sobbing their hearts out. " What the hell am I supposed to do?" Sasuke growled. Neji shrugged, " comfort them, what else." Neji said, blantly. " No." sasuke said, without warning, Neji called Mrs.Uchiha. " Hello, Mrs.Uchiha, yes, Sasuke is in a room where 5 girls are crying, yes, he refuses helping them, yes, okay." neji said, pausing every once and a while, he had handed the phone to Sasuke. " Hello, Mother, what!? Why? Mother, no." Sasuke said, before hanging up on his mother. ( big mistake!! Lol! )

Suddenly, the girls looked up to see four boys, Sakura ran to her room, embarrassed, same with Tenten, Hinata forced everyone out of her room and slammed her door, Ino just ran to Shikamaru and sobbed into his chest. Shikamaru was a little taken back, but slowly clamed.

Neji forced Sasuke and naruto into Sakura and Hinata's room's.

Okay, sorry for the late update, y'know school and all, so I rarely have time to write. I'm sorry to

bellus.insania that you didn't like my story 'What If?' geez, my brother wrote the last part! And trying harder is NOT to much to ask. Oh, and sorry, just had to mention a name!


	3. Cheer Up Sakura!

hat a Girl Wants

Okay, Chapter 3 will be a little short, cuz I am forced to use my brother's laptop. Plus, I'm gonna start a little thing where I give a preview of the chapter, and a exert from another story I'm currently working on, so please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Cheer Up Sakura!

Sakura's POV:

_I was sitting on my bed, holding the jewelry box mom and dad gave me, also I was holding the diary my brother gave me, they died in a accident. Mom and dad were on their way to pick me and my brother up, when a semi came and smashed them, brother had just gotten in the car, I was saying bye to my friend, so was Hinata, Ino, and TenTen, our friend, Temari, just left when the car was hit. We watched as our family died. Aimi, who was a student-teacher at our school, saw mom, dad, and my brother; she quickly called 911 and made us go to the side, with principle Tsunade. We saw a gang of boys, they were laughing, when they saw the accident, they tried to talk to us, but we ignored them, we were worried about Hatari ( Hat-a-ri), our brother, and our mom and dad. I was crying too hard, then a boy tripped and fell on Hinata. Hinata grabbed Ino, who grabbed me, I grabbed TenTen, who grabbed one boy, who grabbed another boy, who grabbed the last boy. " Ouch...-moan-..Mom! Dad! Hatari!" I cried, as I lifted my head off my massager bag. My sister's began crying, I ran to Tsunade and cried. " Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen..."_

" Why can't I remember the boy's names? I only remember so much. -GASP- Tsunade-Sama gotta know!" I exclaimed. But when I did so the sight of Hatari's blood all over me came back. " Ahhhhh! Hatari! MOM! DAD! HATARI!!" I screamed. I threw my face into the pillow and cried, I heard my door creak open, and I saw...

Sasuke's POV:

"HATARI! MOM! DAD! HATARI!!" Sakura screamed. ' Where do I remember that?' I thought. ' Grade school!' I thought. I opened Sakura's door, and slowly walked in, Sakura looked up, " S-Sasuke?" She asked in a hoarse voice. I nodded. Sakura got up, put the things she was carrying and put them on her desk. "I remember the accident, Tsunade-sama was talking to us, there was a group of boys, she said their names, I don't remember though." Sakura said. "All I remember, was she said ' Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sas...' then I don't remember…" Sakura said. "I remember watching a car wreck at my school, and then one of the 4 girls called to the people in the car. Dobe had fallen on one of them, and then everyone fell." I said. "Wait. Did the girl call the name Hatari?" Sakura asked. "Yes, why?" I asked. "Then, you and your friends were the ones who watched my parents and brother... Die, like I did..." sakura said, then she quickly bowed her head down, so her waist length pink hair covered her face, her bangs were also to her waist

Normal POV:

Sakura bowed her head down, Sasuke lifted her chin. "Don't be so sad. Plus, it was 5 years ago. Not 7." Sasuke said. "Sakura giggled." I know. Tomorrow we are going to the cemetery, to see them. You can come. We might need you." Sakura said. Sakura smiled before looking sad again. She slowly opened her jewelry box, and pulled out 3 lockets. She put them on, and then opened her diary, pulled out a picture and walked over to Sasuke. "This was my entire family." Sakura said, handing Sasuke the picture. Sasuke saw a girl who looked exactly like Sakura. "Who's that?" Sasuke asked. "My twin. She ran away, 7 years ago." Sakura said. " Also, how do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked. " Oh, he was the student council president last year. Why? You know him?" Sakura said. " He's my brother." Sasuke answered flatly. " Oh my god." Sakura said, as she gaped.

Okay. Over. I know, sucks. Give me ideas on helping Ino get cheered up, please!! Okay, as promised, I will give you a preveiw on chapter 4, and another story's first chapter.

Chapter 4 preview:

_Ino ran to her room, slammed the door, and sobbed histericly. She grabbed a picture of her family, and held it to her heart. She hugged the picture tightly, then she pulled her knees up to her schest, and sobbed into her knees. Her blond hair down, covering her face, her icey blue eyes red. Her head hurt, her lungs felt like they would give in at any second when..._

**Okay, now for part of my newest not online yet story! It will be the summary this chapter, then 3 sentences every other chapter. Got it? Good.**

Genkki Genki

_Sakura and Narutogo to a secret room, where Tsunade keeps top-secret information.Thay find information on the Uzumaki clan. Naruto learns about his past, andd Sakura discovers a huge secret!_

**Well, I was thinking, should I do 3,4, or 5 sentences? Tell me what you think, please. Thanks! Till next time, **

**4given-4gotten ( Probably going to change it. )**


	4. No More Tears

What A Girl Want's

**Okay, I just wanted to update**

Chapter 4 : No more tears.

**Ino:**

Ino was sobbing, her lungs felt horrid, her head hurt like hell. " Mom...Hatari... Dad...Hoshiko." Ino whispered. Her voice hoarse, her throat hurt, she jurked her head up to the siund of footsteps. Shikamaru, was standing there, he had concern written all over her face. Her red face, grew redder, she was blushing. " W'why a-a-are you here?" Ino said, her hoarse voice scratching her sore throat. " I dunno, your sad, I just wanted to help." Shikamaru said, sitting beside her, he cauciously took the picture Ino was holding, he saw 8 people. " who are they?" Shikamaru saked. Ino pointed to a boy with dark red hair and onyx eyes, " He's my older brother, Hatari. He died with Mom and Dad." Ino pointed to a girl, she had cherry red hair, and deep jade green eyes. " She's Sakura's twin, Hoshiko, she ran away. Oh, and I have a picture of my twin. Since I'm the oldest, except Aimi , I know who she is." Ino said, she grabbed a picture of a girl, the girl had pale blue eyes and golden hair. " Her name is Haruka, she was... murdered when I was eight." Ino said. " Don't cry, crying never helps." Shikamaru mumbled. " I know, but it make's me feel better." Ino said, she smiled. " Finally, you smiled." Shikamaru whispered. " Huh?" Ino asked. " Oh, nothing." Shikamaru said. " Okay, if you say so..." Ino said. Ino looked at her window, the glass shinig, her curtians, sitting there, solomn, Ino smiled. _' Beautiful.' _Ino thought, her facial expression soft, her eyes were softer, her head and lungs were normal. She was happy, as a lark. ( IDK. It was on a birthday card I got from my grandfather.)

**Hinata:**

Hinata was looking out her window, not even crying anymore, more like apathetic (sp?) . Hinata looked out, then she looked at her wall, she grabbed a can of spray paint, then wrote her entire families name's. " Every last one of them, from great-great-great grandma Haruno, to me. The youngest." Hinata said, knowing Naruto was admiring her art. She jerked her head to face Naruto, she had a sad look. " Hinata-chan, you shouldn't shut yourself out." Naruto spoke, his words came out clearly. Hinata stayed silent. " Hmm. Your right. I mean, moping, crying, or begging god won't bring back my loved ones." Hinata spoke, her voice breaking, Naruto looked at her, his sapphire eyes full of concern and saddness. Hinata's pearl eyes wondered her room. " Wow, I've never noticed how sad the art looks, see?" Hinata said, pointing to a drawing of a semi hitting a car, blood everywhere. " I named that one, _'Reflection's of the Past' _. Because, it looks exactly like 5 years ago, when they died. I remember... a boy, he fell on me. Then I grabbed my sister, then we all grabbed each other, a chai reaction." Hinata spoke, her voice slowly returning to normal. " I wanted to laugh, but I saw Aimi-chan, she was crying, I heard Sakura screm their names, then we all cried. The boy ran away. " Hinata finished. " He kinda reminds of you. " Hinata turned to face Naruto fully, her face had the same expression as Naruto, happiness and saddness. " You see, we were just saying bye to Temari. Then Hatari wanted to leave, he had martial arts, we had ninjutsu, so we were in a bit of a rush..." Hinata trailed off. " Then the truck hit your car, you watched as your family die." NAruto finished. " H-how did you...?" Hinata asked. " I was the boy who fell on you, gomen." Naruto said. " No, it's nothing, I would of just caused a big problem, no matter what I did, they would have died." Hinata said. " Yeah, your right." Naruto said. His job was complete.

**TenTen:**

" Dammit!" TenTen screamed. She threw kunai at her wall. " Why!? Why the hell did I remember that now!?" TenTen screamed agian. Neji walked into her room. " What?" TenTen said, bitterly. " Well, someone has a problem." Neji said, sarcasticly. " I just don't want you to be so down. Geez, next thing you know, I'll be saving dying puppies." Neji mumbled." Hmm.. _You _want _me_ to stop being a pained person!?" TenYen screamed, voice breaking. " Ugh. Men are all the same. Back in Mist, every guy tried desperatly to keep us happy, but they only wanted sex." TenTen mumbled, but Neji heard her. " What the hell!? I was only forgetting my reputation, and being nice, to be insulted by a freak!" Neji retorted. " Whatever, how about you go and fuck off? " TenTen asked, sacasticly. " Please, I rarely put my rep behind me, knowing Naruto, the whole school will know what I'm doing." Neji said. " So? I have a hidden secret, now know, I'll be actually glad! I mean, look, fan boys, gone, and fangirls, bye." TenTen said, as if it was obvious. " Oh, come on. You would not be glad to have the whole fucking school think we are going out." Neji said, then he scoffed. " HEy. It worked." TenTen said. Neji looked confused. " I'm better. Thanks!" TenTen said, cheery. " SHIT!! The concert! Um, you guys wanna come?" TenTen asked, hastily. " Sure." Neji answered. " Saki! Hina! Ino! Aii! C'mere! Bring the boys!!" TenTen called out her door. Soon every one was in her room. " Concert. Boys, wanna come?" TenTen asked. They all nodded. " 'Kay, girls, dress up. Guys, living room." TenTen ordered. Now everyone was doing as told.

**Normal:**

Sakura had a thin pink see through hoodie and a black tank top, she had black skater shorts, her socks were old school-girl socks, and she had on denim air-speeds. ( Pro Series. Expensive. All the clothes the girls are wearing, I own. I coulnt think.) Her hair in a news boy cap, her jade eyes hidden behind purple shades. She had on black eye liner and blue eyeshadow. Her lips hidden by Bubblegum lipgloss. She had skull earrings on her ears. She had her three lockets around her neck.

Hinata had a camo south pole top and baggy jeand, help up by a pink lace string belt. Her feet had white vans and orange ano show socks. Her short hair was hidden by a ball cap, eyes hidden by silver shades. She had pure pearl earrings and matching necklaces. She had white eye liner and snowy white eyeshadow. Plain clear glittery lip gloss. She also wore a peach trench coat.

Ino wore a catholic school-gril uniform, but wore thigh socks and 1 size to big knee boots. Blonde hair down with a black beret on top her head. Her blue eyes covered in normal fasion shades. Her ears covered by lime green studs and her neck had a leaf villiage necklace. She had forest green eyeliner and lime eyeshadow. She had pink lip gloss.

TenTen wore a skater chick purple hoodie ( Same as Sakura's) with a pair of jean shorts and plain white DC's. Her hair down, but hidden in a white fedora. Her eyes covered by basic shades, and had no make-up except eye shadow. ( Silver). She grabbed 3 trench coats, handed them out. Sakura recieved a coal colored one with a Haruno clan seal on the back. Hinata's was faded orang, along with the Haruno seal. Ino's peach one, had the Haruno seal, but she traded TenTen for her green one. They set off. Aimi stayed behind. " School. I have to go, also, I'm moving tonighte, remember, to Germany." Aimi informed. they all nodded then left.

**Okay. Here's my preview for Chapter 5: Sad and Happy.**

_" Eh? You what?" Sakura asked. " Umm, well..."_

_" Sure." Hinata said, flawlessly. " R-really!?" Naruto yelled. " Yup!" hinata churped._

_" Um, i guess." TenTen said. Neji smiled, a true smile._

_Ino nodded, Shikamaru smirked then he..._

**Okie-Dokie! Preview for Gekki Kenkki! ( I don't care how it's spelled. )**

_" Naruto! Come here! It's Uzumaki!" Sakura called. " Really!?" Naruto called back. He ran up to Sakura. " Oh my god... I'm more than a team-mate. I'm your--!?" Naruto's jaw dropped. " I was captured by the Haruno clan, my identity covered by a jutsu!" Sakura screamed. " So, I have a --!?" Naruto said._

**'Kay. Now we are complete. Give me idea's, I will take any songs you want me to have them sing. 'kay, well. Idea's please!! I'm begging!!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note. Importanat!!**

**I will not be able to update as much as I wanted. Mostly because, summer. I have to go out of state, then I have to work, then volunteer work during summer at my SCHOOL!!**

**I'm writing another fic, but I'm not gonna post it till ' What a Girl Want's' is complete. Sorries!! I love you all!!**


	6. Reality

What a Girl Want's

Okay, I am officially outta school! So I'm gonna try 10x harder now! Please understand, I have a messed up life, so I'm not a good author, _but _I've gotten better, I'm more dedicated, and I have nothing else in life other than Nanali. Oh, well time for chapter 6!!

Chapter Seven: Reality.

Sakura:

" Umm, you what?" Sakura asked, dumbfound by the sudden question. " Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, this time he was a little agitated. " I,uh,I, I,I,I...yes!" Sakura said, her face, voice, and eyes showed happiness and acceptance. "Wha-what?" Sasuke asked, she said it so suddenly. "I said, yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Sakura said her smile widening. Sasuke sighed in relief.

Hinata:

"H-Hinata-chan, I, um, I, uh, wanted to know, um, if, uhh, you would, um, be my, um, girl...friend?" Naruto asked, shyly. "Sure." Hinata said, flawlessly. "R-Really!?" Naruto yelled/asked in disbelief. "Yup!" Hinata chirped. "Oh, Hinata!!" Naruto yelled, hugging his new girlfriend.

Tenten:

"Um, I guess." Tenten said. Neji smiled a true smile. "Uh! Oh, you actually smile?" Tenten asked, a little shocked. " Well... Only for you." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. " Wow, I'm that special." Tenten said.

Ino:

Ino nodded, Shikamaru smirked then he leaned down and kissed Ino. Soon, it was a full-blown make-out session. ( That is all those two did.)

Next day:

" Bye Aimi-niisan. Miss you." Sakura said, hugging her older sister. " Guys, I'm sorry, but I won't be returning..." Aimi said. " W-why?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking. " I'm finishing school there, then I'm going to America to work, also, my fiancé' is there." Aimi informed them. " Oh, I forgot about him, he's American, right?" Ino said," Yeah, his name is Jason. He doesn't really like Japan, so I'm moving there." Aimi said. " Sexist pig." The gang muttered. " I'm sorry, I'll visit, on the Day of the Haruno's." Aimi said. " You better, or Mom, Dad, and Hatari will be really hurt. " Ino said. " Don't worry, I defiantly will." Aimi said. The gang waved bye to Aimi as she left for the plane. " I guess, we should go, this place is really stupid." Sakura suggested. " How about we go to the Cemetery?" Tenten asked. " Um, yeah. That would be okay, I've been wanting to see Mom and Hatari." Sakura said, looking up to the sky. " Don't forget Dad!" Hinata teased. " Yeah, yeah, he was kinda weird, so…… how do I not forget him?" Sakura joked. " Huh? Look! The sun's coming out! Mom, Dad, and Hatari must be smiling down on us!" Ino exclaimed. " Yeah, they are." Tenten said. They began to walk to the direction of the cemetery.

" Excuse me, ma'am, where is the Haruno Shrine?" Sakura asked a woman. " In the west wing, are you going to visit Kyona, or Takumi, or Hatari?" The woman asked. " Yes, they are my parents and my brother. How do you know them? Sakura asked the woman. " Oh, I was entitled to being their 4 youngest daughters godmother. " She said. " Wow, so, I guess we have a care-taker now." Ino said. " Um, what happened to Aimi?" She asked, " Oh, she left to finish school in Germany, then she's moving to America. " Sakura said, as if it was nothing was wrong. " Really? She just left you?" She asked. " Basically." Ino muttered. " I'm Mitirashi Anko. " The woman said. " Haruno Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. " Sakura said. " These are our friends, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Neji." Sakura informed. " Hello. Come this way, I'll take you to the shrine." Anko said, as everyone began to follow. " Anko-sama, how did you meet our parents?" Ino asked. " Please don't say sama. Just Anko, I meet your mom in high school. " Anko said. " Oh, and you guys were friends, then mom meet dad, and they had Hatari, Aimi, Ino, Haruka, Me, Hoshiko, Tenten, Hinata, and Tsuyu?" Sakura asked. " Yes, but Tsuyu died and is also with your mother, father, and brother in the shrine." Anko said. " What about Haruka, I watched her get murdered?" Ino asked. " Oh, she's there also. Hoshiko, lives with me. So, Sakura, you wish to see your twin?" Anko asked. " Yes! I miss her." Sakura answered. " Okay, after this, I'll have Hoshiko come. " Anko said.

-- At the shrine --

All the girl's were kneeling, praying to their lost family. Sakura slowly stood up, then went to burn an incense. " Mom, Dad, Hatari, Tsuyu, Haruka. I miss you guys. Please know, I love you, and I will never forget. I…..I could never forget my family. " Sakura whispered so solemnly. Ino got up, tears threatened to fall. " H………..Haruka, I…..I miss you more than anything. My dearest twin sister, I'll never forget you." Ino mumbled, after so, Sakura hugged her. " Shh, calm down." Sakura said to the sobbing Ino. Shikamaru came to Sakura and Ino, he slowly reached to Ino. Sakura let him hold her. Sakura smiled sadly, but after she did, she felt her face get hot and wet. She reached up to touch her cheek, to feel what she never wanted to feel again, tears. Sasuke forgot about stupid pride, and walked to Sakura, she hugged him, and cried into his shoulder. Soon, each of the guys was holding a girl. Anko slipped away to call Hoshiko.

" Sakura, I'm sorry to inform you, but Hoshiko was found dead, in my house. Someone broke in, she was fighting back, and they killed her. " Anko said, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper. Sakura did the only thing she could do, she ran. " Sakura!" Anko yelled. " Saki!" All the girls yelled. Tenten, being fastest, ran after her.

" Sakura! Stop!" Tenten yelled " NO! Everyone I get close to dies!" Sakura yelled. " Sakura! No! I haven't died! Ino hasn't! Nor has Hina!" Tenten yelled. Sakura slowed down, as did Tenten. " Sakura…" Tenten said. " I……. I love him." Sakura whispered. " You love who? Tenten asked. " Sasuke." Sakura replied. " So, I love Neji, it's natural you'd fall in love with the person who help's you when your down, or when you need it." Tenten told her. Sakura nodded. " The problem is, why would he love me back? He is a rich person, we are middle class." Sakura said, her voice breaking. " Be you, I betcha he'll grow to like you." Tenten said, walking Sakura back to the shrine.

" Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked, looking at her worriedly. " Ino, lemme talk to you guys, alone. " Tenten said, leading every girls besides Sakura and Anko.

" She loves Uchiha, do some research, check out to see if he does, too." Tenten told them. " Okay, but she yelled something at you, what?" Hinata asked.

The girls exited the area they were in, " Uh, she said, that everyone she get's close to dies." Tenten said. " That's not true, she has us, Ino, Tenten, me, Anko, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We aren't dead!" Hinata yelled. " Well, my sister, brother mother and father all died!!" Sakura yelled. " Saki, Hoshiko….. Was murdered, just like Haruka. But, if you live in the shadows, and have no relationships, it would cause more problems." Ino said, with a sad voice and serious face. " I know, but when I'm close to someone, they always end up dead!" Sakura said. " You wouldn't understand…"Sakura mumbled. " Saki! If you distance your self, he won't love you in return! Did you think of that!? Huh?! You only thought of that! Just think, remember what I told you! About who I love!? About what to do to know if he'll love you back!?" Tenten screamed, tears streaming her face." Tenten……….I know, it's just….." Sakura began, but she was at a loss of words. " I guess your right, but, how can you be sure he does love me!? I mean, yeah, I can tell, you and Neji would be great, you love him, and he shows he loves you!" Sakura yelled, quickly covering her mouth. " Sakura! Well, at least it's better than loving Sasuke!" Tenten shot back, quickly regretting it. " Tenten………" Sakura said, her eyes tearing up. " Sakura, I'm sorry, it slipped. " Tenten whispered. " NO! Get the hell away! I can't trust you!" Sakura yelled, running again, but this time her wrist was caught by Sasuke. " Let me go! " Sakura yelled, then she saw Sasuke, his face softer and kinder than before. Everyone, minus Sasuke and Sakura, exited the room.

" Sakura…is that true?" Sasuke asked, " Yeah…." Sakura said, then he leaned her towards him, then they kissed. After about a minute, they broke apart. " S….Sasuke?" Sakura whispered. " Remember? You're my girlfriend." Sasuke stated. " Oh, yeah. Hee-hee, but usually you like the person, not love.." Sakura said. " Well, we are different." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled, then they kissed again.

After 10 or 15 minutes, they finally exited the shrine. " Tenten, you should apologize to them. I already did." Sakura said. " Right, oh, I'm sorry." Tenten said. " It's okay, also, when you really think about it, you were only getting back at me for my outburst.' Sakura said, smiling. " Yeah, be back in a second!" Tenten said, entering the shrine.

They all went to Sasuke's mansion. " You know, you girls could be making money for your singing. " Naruto pointed out. " Hm, your right. We were just so content on keeping our secret, I guess we never took the profits." Sakura said. " We should start, I mean, Anko can't support 4 girls, let alone teenagers." Ino said. ' Then it's settled, we shall begin to use are talents to make money!" Tenten cheered.

" Hello? Anko, you wanna be our manager? Yeah, were re-doing it all." Sakura said. " Great! Come to….uh, the Uchiha mansion, we're all here!' Anko said. " 'Kay! See ya when I see ya!" Sakura hung up the phone. " First, Band name." Sakura said. " Um…. How about Dead Spring?" Hinata asked. " Perfect." Sakura said. " Wanna have an alias?" Sakura asked, just to be sure. " No, that would be a pain.' Ino said. " Okay. Have we saved all the money from our previous concerts?" Sakura asked. " Yeah, in the bank." Ino said. " Hina, go get ALL of it." Sakura said. " Okay! " Hinata said, leaving with her car keys.

" Okay, we have, yikes!" Hinata said, falling forward, money flying. " Oh my fucking god! How much!? We're rich!!" Ino yelled. " Well, let's just say, I already bought a huge mansion, and paid full, moved all our stuff, got us all new cars, and some new stuff, and this is left over." Hinata said, showing them lots of receipts. " Oh my…. Okay, Hinata.. lead us home, you're the only one who knows where it is. " Ino said. " Um, we live next door. I really didn't mean for that, but we are close to the guys." Hinata said. " Yay! I can walk home!" Ino yelled, running to the door. " Jeez, Ino is either A) hyper or B) Beyond tired." Hinata said. " Yeah?" Sakura said. Hinata yawned. " Let's go, Ino's locked out." Hinata said.

The girls exited the boys mansion. Anko was just parking her car on the curb. " Anko! You can come with us, Hina here just got all our money, and bought us that mansion." Sakura said, pointing to the ancient looking mansion. " Wow, that place looks a bit big for 4 little girls." Anko stated. " Well, we had no idea what Hina did, but we have a load still, Tenten, you have some?" Sakura answered. " Yeah, I have most, Hina has the rest. I think we should put it somewhere where it won't be stolen. " Tenten said. They were about half way up the drive when they saw Ino asleep on the doorstep. " Ino, if you sleep there, someone's guaranteed to come and rape you." Sakura whispered in her sister's ear. Ino shot up. " Hina had the keys." Ino stated. Hina calmly took out 4 keys, handing each of us one, and gave one to Anko. " I have mine inside." Hinata stated.

" Saku, your room is on the third floor, with all of ours, all your stuff is there, the apartment is not empty, but a summer house, or getaway house." Hinata said. " Oh, Anko, you can stay in the guest house, or inside here if you want." Hinata said. " I chose guest house, I'll go and be back tomorrow with my stuff. Unless you got that already." Anko said. " Here's your key, it's really a normal 3 bed 2 bath house, enjoy!" Hinata said. Anko smiled, then walked to the guest house. "Ino probably found her room, come on, I'll take you guys to your room's." Hinata told us, leading us up the stairs.

Sakura arrived in her room, it was dark pink and black. Her bed spread was dark pink and black with skulls. Her desk had a state of the art computer, and a iPhone. She also had a plasma TV and a Xbox and PlayStation 3. Her closet had all her clothes and then some old fashioned dresses. She stared in awe. She looked to her window and saw a window seat, she sat in the seat and opened her window, her room faced the boy's mansion. She was looking at her boyfriends mansion when her eyes came across Sasuke's room.

' Hinata did that on purpose.' Sakura thought. She got up, but kept her window open. She stayed in her place directly in front of the window, she scanned her stuff. " Lemme see that. " Sakura said, picking up a iPod, she also grabbed her diary and a pen, she sat back down in the window seat. She put the earphones on and wrote in her diary. " For once, a song I don't sing." Sakura whispered. She gave in and sang.

**When you're around I don't know what to do**

**I do not think that I can wait**

**To go over and to talk to you**

**I do not know what I should say**

**And I walk out in silence**

**That's when I start to realize**

**What you bring to my life**

**Damn this guy can make me cry**

**It's so contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind**

**It's so outrageous**

**You make me feel so high all the time**

**They all say that you're no good for me**

**But I'm too close to turn around**

**I'll show them they don't know anything**

**I think I've got you figured out**

**So I walk out in silence**

**That's when I start to realize**

**What you bring to my life**

**Damn this guy can make me smile**

**It's so contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind**

**It's so outrageous**

**You make me feel so high**

**I will give you everything**

**I will treat you right**

**If you just give me a chance**

**I can prove I'm right**

**It's so contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind**

**It's so outrageous**

**You make me feel so high…**

**It's so contagious**

**I cannot get it out of my mind**

**It's so outrageous**

**You make me feel so high**

**All the time**

Sakura looked out her window, she saw Sasuke in his room, on his computer. Then, her computer made a noise, Sakura saw, she had an IM. " Uh, this is new. " Sakura said, she sat down in her desk chair. " Why the hell is your room across from mine?" Sakura read the message aloud. " Hina-chan did it!" Sakura whispered, as she typed. She decided to log onto MySpace IM. She added ,Sasuke's account earlier, so she invited him to her chat, which he accepted.

( A/N: Bold is Sakura and bold italic is Sasuke!)

_**Why did your sister do that?**_

**I dunno, it's Hina, you never know what going on in the shy peoples minds.**

_**True, but why were you singing?**_

**Honestly?**

_**Yes.**_

**No particular reason, it was a song my sis's or I have sung so…**

_**I Right, now Dobe wants to join, let him?**_

**Yeah, sure, I'll get Hina to join.**

( Hina will be normal italics, Naruto bold underline.)

**Happy now, your with your dummy boyfriend.**

_Yeah, hello Naru-kun!!_

**Hi Hina-chan!!**

**This is gonna be a long night….**

_**Tell me about it……..**_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

**Nothing, nothing. I'm gonna have Tenten and piggy get on….**

_**I'll get Hyuuga and Nara. **_

( Shika is normal underline, Neji is normal italic underline, Ino is bold italic underline, Tenten is caps underline.)

**Everyone is on, crowding the poor chat….**

_**Yeah. Why did we invite them?**_

**No clue…**

UH, GUYS, YOU DO KNOW, WE ARE HERE………?

_**Yes, we know.**_

**We just don't care.**

_**Precisely.**_

_Um, what time is it? I'm on my Side Kick. Ino probably on her Razr. And Tenten is on her Side Kick…_

**I****t's 12am on the weekend, hey, wanna invite Anko?**

_Yeah, I'll call her. I'll use my other phone, so I stay on.._

_**Why are you wanting more people on?**_

**I dunno, you know that saying, ' the more the merrier'?**

_**That makes no sense…**_

**Yeah, I know.**

( Anko will be bold caps..)

_Okay, she's getting on!_

**Okay. Hey, Hina, how did you come up with our band name?**

_Well, Haruno means spring field, so Haru means spring, and we act dead, so Dead Spring._

**Love the logic. Make sense. Haru does mean spring………**

_Well, to my knowledge, Uchiha means Paper Fan…._

**Really? It does Sasu-kun?**

_**Yes……..**_

**Your new nickname!!**

_**Great…..**_

_Sorry, my sources tell me everything……_

**OKAY, YOU TELL ME TO GET ON, THEN NOTHING AMUSING HAPPENS.**

**Well, I can't help we are boring people. How's the guest house?**

**COMFY. HINATA, TELL ME BEFORE YOU HAVE PEOPLE MOVE ALL MY STUFF.**

_I'm sorry, well, nigh. I'm going to sleep!_

**Night Hina!!**

**NIGHT, MAGGOTS.**

NIGHT GUYS. Yawn

**Well, night.**

_**Well, that was no fun.**_

This was troublesome.

_Hn._

**Night Paper fan!!**

_**Night spring field.**_

They all logged off, and went to sleep.

--

Okay. Chapter 6 complete. I have no idea what to do for the preview for my other story, so I'll give a preview of chapter 7.

_**Chapter Seven: Rose Bud**_

_Sakura was walking in the park, she was humming to herself. Suddenly she tripped, when she didn't hit the ground she opened her eyes to see…_

**Okay, turns out, I will not be writing some boring fic. But I'm writing something I hope to be better, it is a Vampire fic, and such.. Please review!! **

**POLL:**

**(This will last two chapters.)**

**Should I create a skit at the opening of the chapter, or not?**

**A) Yes**

**B) No**

**Lemme know what'cha think!!**


	7. Please Read

**Authors Notice! VERY Important!!**

**I'm very sorry I've been unable to update on my stores, but there are a few problems...**

**1. Lost my internet.**

**2. Laptop broke**

**3. No library card.**

**Sorry!**


	8. Discontinuation Notice

I'm most likely going to discontinue this story. I lost my info for the update when I had to wipe the hard drive. Sorry to all my fellow readers.

I'm making a NaruSaku fic, and working a vampire fic, so all in all you get something, right?


End file.
